This is love
by 14096
Summary: Love is amazing isn't it? It's just like those fairy tales. So wonderful, and such a strong bond. Join Blossom as she experiences love herself! (See if you can figure out the true ending...)
1. Chapter 1

This is love

* * *

Today's the 18th. The 18th day since my heart broke. I can't even stand mentioning his name. I loved him, yes, but sisters come first right? I hope she's happy with her new boyfriend. Because I've just lost mine. Bubbles has been hooking me up with just about every guy she can find. But none of them are like him. It's like all the colour has left my world ever since I let him go.

A mental sigh enters my mind as I notice that my "date" is 10 minutes late. I wish Bubbles would stop forcing me into these things. I mean I know she's only trying to help, but slamming me into every guy she sees isn't working. Ok, Blossom. Just gotta get this date over with and then you can go back home. Oh, here he comes. I can tell by the way he looks that he's obviously a player. When his eyes set on me, I could see that he was obviously not interested. I didn't come dressed to impress. He just rolled his eyes before going off to find some prostitute. Whatever. I was completely shocked to see him hooking up with Princess, the whore of the school. I mean come on! I'm not dressed to impress but this is a whole new low!

I fumed in anger, slamming my car door shut before speeding home. After I calmed down, I looked at my reflection in the car mirror. Vibrant pink eyes, smooth orange hair. I wasn't ugly, was I? As my lack of self confidence started slipping in, movement caught my eyes. I could see the forms of moving shadows from the closed blinds with my enhanced sight.

I quietly sneaked into the house, not having the door creak once. When I was finally close enough, I heard the giggling. And the laughter. And I saw the kissing. I nearly forgot about being stealthy as I ran up the stairs, closing my door. Tears sprouted from my eyes blurring my vision. I know I should be happy for my sisters, right? Why am I jealous? What kind of horrible person gets angry at their own sister?! I mean he love her right? I broke into another fit of choked sobs as I remembered his eyes.

Oh, the disappointment literally drowning the usual fire in his crimson orbs. I almost cried at the sight of that as I let my sister hang out with him. Every time, the same lingering sadness in his eyes. I cried, knowing I could do nothing about it. But later, he didn't even look at me. He even started to enjoy himself as I fell into depression. He became even more mirthful than when we were together, while I faded into a shadow of myself.

Nothing made me smile anymore. No more radiance in my pink eyes. Now all of it was dulled, as if my eyes were not different to begin with. Just sharp, cold grey.

I reached into my cabinet, a sharp object piercing my finger. It was the same crystal heart he'd given me for our first date. I watched the red life force drain down. Out. I suddenly smiled. I would drain all the red in me. No more of his essence. I made a tentative cut. _Useless. _And another one. _Ugly. _And one even deeper and more beautiful than the others. _Broken. _I hacked and slashed away, smiling until finally, the red started to clear. And with it I could see other colours. I giggled. This was fun. I would finally forget him. No more caps. No more pain. No more nights spent crying. No more _red_.

The next day I fell asleep. I found myself covered in crusted, flaking paint. Ugh, I must have spilled the red paint bucket on myself. How silly of me. I got up to clean myself before I noticed the crystal heart drenched in paint. I picked it up, memories shooting through me as my tears resurfaced. I smiled. I crushed the heart in my hands, letting the shards pierce through my skin. I picked them up before observing the fine artwork. I was able to mend it together with my powers. I smiled at the red trapped inside the shards. Just like my heart. Never to be seen again.

The next day, I decided to order some new makeup. I was happy to see that there were five people who were selling their make up. I got a new blush, red lipstick, red mascara, and even two shiny, white hair combs!

I quickly applied my makeup and the two new accessories as my new boyfriend came in. He was dressed in a simple tux and in his hand, held a bunch of beautiful roses. I giggled, giving him a hug before our date began. Since red was the theme of our date, I decided to paint a beautiful rose for him. _Stop! Please! It hurts! _Then I spent it smiling and giggling as we built toy structures with some blocks. _No more! This isn't you! _And finally, we had a nice meal together in a fancy restaurant. I ordered some steak and red tea for us. Funny, the tea tasted kind of metallic. Oh well. _What are you doing? I-... Oh my god! _And at the end, guess what? He even gave me a new crystal heart! This one was a beautiful red and squishy too! I smiled as I crushed it in my palm. **Isn't love wonderful?**


	2. Replies

Justanotherrandominthefandom: Thanks! I was kind of inspired by vocaloid and some other things.

Guest: I understand that it's hard to comprehend, so here's a summary.

Basically, Blossom gave up her boyfriend, Brick, because Buttercup loved him and sisters come first. Bubbles tries to help her by setting up numerous dates with random guys. However, Blossom walks in on Buttercup and Brick's makeout session making her tear up at the thought that she isn't his girlfriend anymore. She thinks back to the disappointment when she let her sister hang out with him. Finding the crystal heart he gave her triggers a mental outbreak. She then cuts herself in hope of ridding the red blood, his essence, so she will finally be happy (the red blood because it was his favourite and signature colour.) The next day, the makeup is actually blood from Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles whom she killed, and the two white combs are the spines/bones of Buttercup and the professor. Brick then becomes her "boyfriend" because he really has no choice (like grotesque romance from vocaloid) and the "date" is spent with her using blood to paint roses, flesh as "building blocks" and eating flesh with bone as steaks and drinking blood. In the end, Brick can't take it anymore, so he suicides by giving his own heart to her which she happily receives, crushing it. She smiles because she no longer has reason for heartbreak. The last phrase "isn't love wonderful?" Is about how before, she was depressed and sad and now, "love" has brought her happiness.


End file.
